Untitled
by IllogicalMuse
Summary: Kakashi turned away as he wiped a single tear. A single tear was too much for a ninja but if crying would prove that he loves her, then he would willingly drown the world in his tears. KakaKure. Oneshot.


表單的頂端

Untitled

By: Losthiliel

Credits to http/ for proof-reading this. Wub joo, step. 3

---

"You're getting fat, Kurenai."

The place became silent. It was yet another morning and the jounins were all in the Hokage's office. As usual, Kakashi started teasing Kurenai again. Their day just wouldn't be complete without it.

Everyone held their breath, awaiting the mighty hand that would slap the wits out of Kakashi. It was a daily thing, more like a routine; and one would bet Kakashi's face was already rough by then, immune to anything harsh.

It didn't come though, the smack. Yuuhi Kurenai just shook her head and smiled sarcastically, "Thank you, Kakashi. I think I'd know that by now."

Kakashi rubbed his cheek as if it were sore and grinned, "No problem. I owe you some."

Kurenai's face was red, burning in the color of blood. Asuma laughed inwardly and dragged her all the way out; they were automatically excused. Again, it was a daily routine, Asuma taking Kurenai out to cool down.

"You know, Kakashi… Women hate it when you say they're fat." Mitarashi Anko whispered to Kakashi, even though she knew that her voice was quite audible.

Kakashi glanced to the others and they were nodding in unison, even Tsunade.

"Maybe that's why you're always dumped." Genma joked. Hayate Genma sure was slick with women. He has had a lot of girlfriends.

Kakashi shrugged, "At least I'm telling the truth, you know."

"Oh leave her alone. She knows that; she doesn't need your daily humiliations."

"Hey, I get slapped, too. I'm not doing it for free." Kakashi pointed out.

The rest laughed, "Keep that up and we'll surely see you rotting alone after years."

"Yeah.. Yeah… I'm sure Icha Icha Paradise will still be on sale 'till that time." Kakashi muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Nah, Jiraiya would be dead by then." This time, it was Tsunade who spoke.

Something was obviously going on between them, and no one was stupid enugh not to sense it.

"Yeah, and you'd be with him."

Well what do you know? The slap came after all. And they proceeded to their meeting after a hearty laughter.

---

"I don't get it, Anko. Why does he keep on teasing me?"

Anko shrugged, she didn't know how to answer this question. And she hated it. Once Kakashi's name is mentioned, Kurenai starts becoming furious again. Both of them were at Anko's house that night. Sleepover, heart-to-heart sessions or what, nobody knows for sure. All they say is that it's a girl thing.

Once, the guys planned to stalk them and find out, obviously forgetting that women aren't dumb.

"Maybe he likes you?"

Kurenai is always open for new ideas, except this one.

"Likes me! That… that… pervert!"

"Well… They say the more you hate, the more you love, right?"

"Oh come on, Anko. Don't shower me with useless clichés. And he doesn't hate me… He just wants to ruin my days, I guess."

Anko threw her head back and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kurenai raised an eyebrow, her crimson orbs twinkling.

Anko stopped laughing after a while, leaned closely and whispered, "You like him, don't you?"

Kurenai's eyes widened, her jaw dropped, "W-what! No way! What gave you that idea?"

"Okay, okay, stop denying now. I won't tell Asuma, promise. You can trust me." Anko giggled.

Now the ruby-eyed jounin was pissed more than ever, "I told you… I DON'T LIKE THAT PERVERT!"

"Okay, okay, you win. Go to sleep. Stop thinking about him. Goodnight." Anko said, trying to hold her laughter. It was escaping her lips and she had to get out of there.

"I don't even think about him! 'Night." Kurenai muttered as she climbed into her bed, come on, her best friend was pissing her off. As she lay there, she couldn't help but think_, 'Do I like Kakashi? Nah… I hate that guy... Always pissing me off… He makes me want to chew his head off.'_

'_The more you hate, the more you love.' _Anko's words rang through her head.

'_I have got to stop listening to her.' _And she fell asleep.

---

Kurenai came home very pissed that day. She ended their training early, with her clueless students looking at her as if she was diagnosed with an incurable sickness. Kurenai noticed the faces they were giving her, and she knew. She knew that they forgot too. Her students were just like everyone else after all.

She thought she was important to them. Of course she had to be, she was their teacher, and their second mother. So why are they acting that way? It's as if she wasn't even special to them.

Kurenai sighed once more. Just thinking about it made her tired. Even though practice ended early that day, she felt more tired than ever. She just wanted to stay in her bed and sulk for the rest of the day. Even her best friend, Anko, didn't remember.

Maybe she wasn't that special to anyone, then, Asuma crossed her mind. She expected him to greet her at least, since he was always showering her with sweet nothings that were obviously taken from books or guides. Birthdates were probably not in those guides.

As Kurenai inserted the key, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Why such a long face?"

Kurenai sighed and her shoulders dropped even lower. _'Great… Just great.'_ She thought to herself. The last thing she needed was a tease from this perverted hypocrite; and yet here he was. Kami-sama was probably punishing her.

"What d you want?" she said with a sigh and faced him.

She wanted him to know how ungrateful she was for his visit. But as usual, Kakashi pretended not to notice and be the insensitive guy.

"I was just wondering… If you have time and –"

"I don't." she snapped.

"It won't take long. Maybe half an hour."

"I. Said. I. Don't. Have. Time." She emphasized every single word.

Kakashi shrugged, "Ten minutes?"

Kurenai shook her head.

"Err... Five? Please, Kurenai. Please?"

Okay, she had to admit, Kakashi was actually cute this way; begging and stuff. Maybe she should give him a chance?

She sighed, "Okay. What?"

"YESSS!" Kakashi shouted like a little child.

Kurenai couldn't help but giggle, Kakashi was definitely cute, and she couldn't deny it even if she tried.

Suddenly, she felt him behind her. _'What is he planning to do?'_

"Now if you could just close your eyes…" he said in a low voice, as soft as a whisper.

She could have sworn he was seducing her!

Before she could protest, he blindfolded her and led her somewhere, carefully guiding her step by step. Kurenai felt like a blind old lady who needed someone to assist her. But since it was Kakashi, it was okay. _'Wait, did that just pop into my head? I swear I'm gonna kill whoever is up there at the back of my head. Argh.' _

The walk was already five minutes, so Kurenai was already suspecting him. _'Kakashi is definitely on to something… But what?'_

Just when she was about to open her mouth to tell him something, Kakashi stopped her from walking.

"We're here!" he said in a rather cheerful voice.

"Where is here?"

"You'll definitely love this" Kakashi was practically singing.

'_Hmm… Where could we be?' _

Kurenai could feel Kakashi's hands removing the blindfold. And when it was removed, she couldn't see anything at all! Well, she could, but it was so dark.

"What is this place, Kakashi?"

Kakashi just giggled madly, and it hit her. Kakashi's perverted mind obviously planned something. _'Oh no…'_

'_What's wrong with you, Kurenai? You know Kakashi wouldn't do something like that." _The back of her mind scolded her.

She knew. But what if? What if? Then she's done for. Her heart trusted him, so why shouldn't she? Whatever.

Then she heard whispers, murmurs and giggles.

'_What is-'_

"SURPRISE!" The lights were suddenly turned on and she had to shield her eyes from the sudden light. _'Surprise?'_

'_Oh my… It can't be…'_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted in unison.

Kurenai felt a little tug in her heart. She was touched. She mentally kicked herself for thinking about those stuff just a while ago.

"B..But guys.. I thought all of you forgot!"

"Forget about your birthday? No way!" Anko smiled.

"S…sorry if we had to p-pretend not to know, Kurenai-sensei.." it was Hinata, with Kiba and Shino beside her, nodding.

There was that feeling again, "Aww… It's okay… Thank you… Everyone."

Surely everyone was there; but then she remembered someone, "Kakashi?"

"Damn right, Kurenai." Anko said, walking towards her.

"What?"

"It was Kakashi."

Kurenai looked at her friend in a questioning manner, "What about him?"

"He planned all of this." Anko said matter-of-factly.

"Kakashi… Planned this? That pervert?"

Anko laughed out loud; Kurenai couldn't help but laugh, too. That never crossed her mind. Of course it wouldn't, she made herself hate him.

"But… Why would he plan something like this for me?"

She couldn't help it. Kurenai knew the answer, but she wanted to hear Anko's opinion; Anko, after all, is her best friend.

"I told you and I'll tell you again – Hatake Kakashi **likes **you." She replied, emphasizing likes.

Kurenai snorted, "Riiight."

'_Stop pretending… You feel the same way, too, don't you?' _Kurenai swore that she would find that voice inside her head and kill it.

"By the way, where is Kakashi?"

Anko smirked, "Went on a mission."

"What? This late?"

The latter rolled her eyes, "He was supposed to complete the mission hours before. But he felt that you were more important than any of those missions. Or so he said."

Kurenai didn't notice the smile that was forming on her lips,"He said that…?"

Anko, however, did and smiled at her friend knowingly.

"This might be the best birthday of my life…" Kurenai whispered to herself.

---

Months have passed now; the air spoke of sweetness; and why not? It was just two days away from Valentines' Day. The people of Konoha were busy scurrying about all around. The Yamanaka Flower Shop sure had a lot of customers - usually men buying bouquets of red roses.

Sasuke, for one, wouldn't just stand there doing nothing. Since their teacher had gone out to buy some, he figured that he had to do something, too. Hey, he had nothing to lose. Sakura noticed this and thought it was for her. Little did she know that Sasuke was smirking as he wrote Hinata's name.

---

Kakashi noticed Kurenai sitting alone in the Hokage's office.

"Oh, Kurenai. What are you doing here?"

Kurenai's face lit up, "Oh, hi, Kakashi. Err… Hokage-sama called for me, she said that it was important… But when I got here, she was nowhere to be found."

Kakashi just nodded.

"How about you?"

"Same."

"I see."

And that was the end of their conversation. Kakashi definitely wanted to talk to her. The silence was deafening. He laughed at that thought, _'How ironic.'_

Kakashi then realized that he had to do something. And that he needed to do it now, while he still had time and while they were alone.

"Err… Kurenai…"

"Hmm?" Kurenai looked up at him; she was staring in space just moments ago.

"I was just wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"It's already Valentines' the day after tomorrow…"

"Continue…"

"And I was just wondering if you already have a –"

Kakashi was just about to say the last word when Tsunade stepped inside the office. _'ARGH. WHAT A GREAT TIMING!' _the both of them thought.

'_Was he about to say 'date'? Nah, I must be delusional.' _

"I'm sorry for the delay, I really am. I had to.. err." Was Tsunade's explanation.

The two jounins snickered; somehow, they knew what she did. Or what she did with Jiraiya.

Tsunade shook her head, "Anyway, Kakashi, I called for you because I need you to run an errand for me." And so she blabbed on; or at least, that's what Kurenai though, for her mind was drifting off to a different place.

Was Kakashi going to ask her out? She couldn't stand the excitement. Wait, it was better to think that he wasn't, so that if he didn't, then she wouldn't be hurt. But it was so close! She would have loved to hear the last word. _'Hokage-sama ruined it.' _She sighed.

"Kurenai? Kurenai!"

"Yes, what!" she was suddenly shifted back to where she was.

"Are you even listening to me?" Tsunade asked, with a brow raised.

"Well y-yes, of course! But, uhh, I didn't quite get the last part, can you repeat it again?" Kurenai pleaded.

Tsunade sighed, Kurenai was certainly not listening.

Kakashi just stood there, as if he was invisible.

"I want to give you this S-rank mission. The only problem is that the only available jounins are you and Asuma. So the both of you will have to give your best."

"Wait. An S-rank mission? With two jounins only?"

The hokage nodded, "We have no other choice."

Kakashi sensed the danger in this and shook his head, "Kurenai, don't do it."

"You want me to leave Asuma out there alone? What will happen to him? And if we both don't go, then what will happen to Konoha?"

Now Tsunade was the one ignored, she couldn't say anything; she just watched the two seemingly debate on the topic.

"Just don't go! It's dangerous!"

"Stop being so selfish, Kakashi!"

"Oh, now I'm selfish? I just don't want you to go there and hurt yourself because—'

Kakashi hesitated to say to next words.

"What?" Kurenai's glare was scary, unnerving.

"Well, because you're weak--"

Kakashi wasn't able to finish his sentence; Kurenai slapped him.

Everything became dead silent. One could hear a needle dropped on the floor.

"I'll be leaving later." Kurenai muttered, breaking the ice, and quickly left.

Kakashi faced Tsunade, "Was I wrong?"

Tsunade nodded, "Let her make her own decisions. She's not a child."

"I know," Kakashi sighed. "But I love her."'

---

Kakashi awoke to the sounds of sirens seemingly parading outside his house. He glanced at the clock, it was two in the morning; then at the calendar, it was the thirteenth of February, the day before Valentines'.

'_Was there an accident? Or…' _something came to his mind. Kurenai went to a mission earlier the other day. _'Could she be…?'_

He shook his head; it was wrong to think like that. But even so, he decided to check it out. Rushing to the hospital, his heart sank when he saw Anko outside the emergency room.

When Anko looked up to see him, he didn't need her to tell him what happened, he already knew. Maybe it was better that way, remaining silent. But Anko explained between sobs.

"She-She… She tried to save Asuma… I'm not really sure… But Hokage-sama told me that she lost a lot of blood… She might not survive…"

Kakashi shook his head once again, he told her not to go! But she was stubborn, just like him.

"How about Asuma?"

Anko was somewhat startled at that question; of course, she expected him to be worried about Kurenai.

"He will live. His injuries are not fatal…"

Hatake Kakashi surely was a great ninja; trained to keep his feelings and emotions intact. He never showed them to anyone. But he was still human. He could feel love. He could feel melancholy.

Kakashi turned away as he wiped a single tear. A single tear was too much for a ninja; but if crying would prove that he loves her, then he would willingly drown the world in his tears.

"Wait!" he said out loudly.

Anko gave him a questioning look.

"How about a transfusion?"

"What?"

"A blood transfusion!"

"Didn't you hear me a while ago? Kurenai lost a lot of blood! Her donor will surely die!"

Kakashi became quiet for a while. He needed time to think. And he had to d it quickly. Kurenai might not make it if he keeps on thinking about useless things.

"I'll do it." He finally decided.

Anko shook her head, "Kakashi… I know that you're a great ninja… But I don't think even you will make it…"

Kakashi shrugged, "Miracles happen, you know."

"Kakashi… The fact that she is still alive right now is already a miracle."

"We can always hope for more."

His mind was already set to helping Kurenai, and nothing can stop him. She was the only one he loved, and for him, dying for your love is heroic.

He then said goodbye to Anko and rushed to see Tsunade.

---

"Are you sure about this, Kakashi?"

"More than ever."

---

'_When you die… Your past will come rushing through your head… And then before you realize it… You're already dead…' _Kurenai remembered that line all of a sudden. It was true, after all.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Kurenai called out to no one in particular.

'_Am I dead? Where am I? Is this… Heaven?' _

She was guided by a bright light from afar; Kurenai continued walking; the road seemed endless but she had to find out her destination.

All of a sudden, she heard someone calling her name. It was vague, but seemed to be so near.

"Kurenai…"

Then a different voice, "Kurenai?"

Kurenai ran to the light; her body was so light, it was as if she was floating on air! She felt so comfortable, not feeling any pain at all.

As she went near the light, she was temporarily blinded, and she closed her eyes; when she opened them, she was in a different place. Kurenai was lying down. Her eyes moved to different directions. Then she saw someone familiar.

"A..Anko?" her voice was raspy, but she didn't care. She realized that she was alive!

"Oh my!" Anko rushed to her side and embraced her. She was crying but she had a huge smile plastered all over her face.

She noticed Tsunade, too. Asuma and the other jounins. Even her students were there. Kurenai couldn't help but smile. She felt loved; she was in paradise. Accidentally, she noticed the calendar. It was February fourteen, Valentines' Day.

Something popped into her mind, and she remembered something special, "Err.. guys? Where is Kakashi?"

---

It was a chilly night; Tsunade went out to her balcony, staring at the ethereal sky.

"You okay?" she asked a certain presence. She probably looked like an idiot, talking to herself; but she knew otherwise.

Kakashi grinned, "Yeah. I feel so good."

Well, she wasn't really sure if he was grinning, since he had a mask; however, she felt it.

"Just seeing her smile makes me happy, too." He continued.

Tsunade nodded. After a while, she giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing... I just thought that you valued your life more than anything, even her."

Kakashi paused before giving her a reply, "Yeah, I do. There's something you don't understand, though."

"Yeah?"

"She was my life."

---

A/N: Yay! Done now. :D Review, please. :D Okay, now this is the longest one-shot I have ever written. Sorry, it's untitled (lol at step. :D) The use of simple words is irritating, huh? Sorryyy


End file.
